When a mobile terminal device makes a notification such as incoming call notification to a user, if the user is walking, the user may not realize the notification.
Patent Document 1 discloses a mobile terminal device that makes incoming call notification by detecting a user's action when the user performs the action, and shifts a phase away from that of the user's action rhythm according to the detection result.
In conjunction with the notification to the user, Patent Document 2 discloses a mobile electronic device that includes an acceleration sensor, and increases the rotation speed of a vibration motor when a moving state is detected, from that when the moving state is not detected.
Patent Document 3 discloses a mobile phone device that selects an incoming call notification mode based on peripheral sound and vibration of the own mobile phone device.
Patent Document 4 discloses an information management device that selects an incoming mode based on a key word of a personal schedule.